


as long as you look removed

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Bi Jonah, F/M, bi amy, gross racist typical pornhub titles, immediately post town hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "You're on film," Dina said, from the other side of the door, banging on door. "Cover your ass up, Jonah, I'm coming in. Not that I haven't already seen it, like half the world," Dina said, as she opened the door.





	as long as you look removed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks A! not mine, no profit garnered. Dedicated to the writers of Superstore who really have never made it clear why Amy is staying pregnant. They can suck my big fat toe.

Jonah came and still held himself over Amy, her beautiful face and --

"You're on film," Dina said, from the other side of the door, banging on door. "Cover your ass up, Jonah, I'm coming in. Not that I haven't already seen it, like half the world," Dina said, as she opened the door. 

Amy said, "What? What? What the fuck? What's going on? What are you saying?"

Dina was already in and Jonah had gotten off the table and pulling on his pants. Dina said, "You are showing your dick to the whole world, thank God, it's respectable." Jonah was spinning around. 

Dina held up some kind of thing in the flowers and turned it off. "Garrett set it up so if the feed was cut off before Jeff betrayed us, this camera would take over. Except it took over right when you two started banging. All over the world."

"Oh my God," Jonah said. He finally fumbled his pants back on and his shirt which he did not button up. He grabbed his phone.

"Oh, yeah," Dina said. "All over Pornhub already. Pasty ass plows fat Latina, Preggo Spicy Latina with bush gets it on table, amateur deep fuck. Those are the ones I've seen so far. Which went up pretty quick, frankly. These people are amazing."

"I'm not fat," Amy said. "Oh my God, Emma. Oh my God, Emma. I have to call Emma, oh my God. She already hates me. She said that last night. She's so mad at me for getting pregnant." Amy got sort of dressed and went into the corner to call Emma.

"Thanks," Jonah said to Dina. "That's so disgusting. I didn't know I was being filmed, that's gross. That's a violation. I didn't know."

"You're really freaking out," Dina said, calmly. "Hey, congrats on getting with Amy. Did she tell you why she's keeping the baby? Cause she will not tell me. And I've tried."

"I have no idea," Jonah said. He looked at his phone and saw the texts from his family. Of course they all already knew. Thank goodness they didn't buy into toxic masculinity, they were all appalled for him. No ra ra, Jonah. He was reassured. But he was freaking out. "I don't know why she's keeping the baby."

Amy turned around. "I've told you. Shut up, you know."

"I don't know," Dina said. 

"Me neither," Jonah said.

"I am," she said. "I decided."

"Why don't you ever smile when you say you're keeping it? Why are you doing this?" Jonah could hear the hysteria in his voice.

Dina said, "Are you punishing yourself? Are you telling yourself you don't deserve to be happy or accomplish things?"

"No, no," Amy said. "That's not it. That's not it, at all. That's not."

Jonah said, "Okay. That's your reason? It's not you punishing yourself. That's why you're having this baby. Our health insurance sucks. Do you know Bo and Cheyenne are still paying for Harmonica's birth? Cheyenne told me they owe the hospital over $200 a month, but they only pay what they can. Are you and Adam going to have that money? What are you doing with Adam?"

Amy stepped closer to him. "You're really freaking out."

"Yeah, why aren't you?"

Amy smiled. "We had great sex, that puts me in a good mood."

"Yeah, Sexual partner number two for Amy Sosa," Dina said. 

"That's not even close," Amy said. She smiled again. "Why am I keeping this baby? I don't need to do that. I don't want to do that. This isn't how I felt with Emma, with Emma it was different. I loved her from the first minute I knew she was coming. I feel nothing. I feel nothing at all. I should have an abortion. Let's do that."

"Great idea," Dina said. "I'll drive."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Amy said. "I have to call Adam. About the video and the abortion. Fuck, fuck."

"Hey, you call him, and me and Jonah will try to sneak out. Everyone in the store saw it, but hell, a little avoidance can't hurt," Dina said.

Jonah could hear Amy on the phone a little, it went in and out. He felt so, he'd been so happy, he'd been happy. Beyond happy. But everyone had seen it. He was just an object. He thought about his stuff. Kelly just gave away half of his stuff. He'd lost all of his stuff. And now he didn't have privacy. 

They were walking towards the back when, of course, they ran into Glenn. He looked appalled and mournful. "I can't believe you two did that, that you had intercourse right here in the store. It was on film! Everyone saw your sin."

"It wasn't adultery," Jonah said. "We all told you we had sex in the store - Cheyenne got pregnant in that room."

"I don't remember that," Glenn said. "You're both suspended. For a month. Are you listening, Amy?"

"I am now," she said. "I just had the best talk with Adam. Best ever." She was actually smiling. "We're suspended? That's all?"

"Yeah, they wanted to fire you, but Jeff and I talked them out of it," Glenn said. "Because you obviously didn't know. Amy, I'm so disappointed. You're pregnant, you know."

"Not for long," Amy said, smiling.

"I don't want to hear this," Glenn said. "I don't want to know." He sighed. "Today has not been the greatest day. I can't believe you two."

"Sorry, Glenn," Jonah said. "We didn't know."

They made it to Dina's truck and Amy sat in the passenger seat. Jonah sat in the tiny bitch seat. He texted his dad, saying yes, he would like for lawyers to take it all down forever even though he knew it wasn't possible. He was going to be a joke, and that was fine, but he thought, he'd lost everything and just when he'd been happy, everyone was watching. He wasn't thinking straight. 

Dina said, "I refuse to believe you've had sex with more than just Jonah and Adam."

"You're totally wrong," Amy said. "I lost my virginity when I was fifteen, totally consensual, I wanted him. I actually pressured him. And then we broke and up and I was at a theater day camp --"

"Me, too," Jonah said. "But mine was an away camp."

"That was wild, I had sex with two guys and this really hot girl. I don't mean we made out, I mean we had sex," Amy said. "Junior year I had four boyfriends, but it wasn't slutty, it was like, we dated for two months, we broke up, I met someone else. Three of those dicks just wanted to get close to my friend Renee and Renee would only do blow jobs so that's what they get. I did have one total slut moment, like, New Year's Eve, we all drove to this part in Illinois and I had sex with this guy I just had met and actually, and I'm only telling you two, it turned into a threesome when this other girl just kind of joined in. I dated two guys before Adam senior year. So actually Adam was lucky thirteen and Jonah is fourteen."

"How do I know any of that is true?" Dina laughed. "Okay, weirdly, I believe you. I bet all of them were white."

"It wasn't intentional," Amy said. "I made out with some guys and some girls who weren't white."

"Wow, fourteen," Jonah said. "Good for you. I didn't realize you were bisexual."

"It doesn't really come up," Amy said. "Why can't I stop smiling? My sex life was just broadcast to the whole world. It's the abortion. The minute I decided, I just feel so much better. Like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I didn't want this baby."

"It's more like an embryo now," Jonah said.

"Plus," Dina said, "Hold on to that feeling, because this appointment is just the first one. You just get lectured at this one."

"Just lectured?" 

"You come back in seventy two hours to get all the procedure," Dina said. "I did research for you. I was convinced you'd change your mind. Thank God it was around now, once you get past twenty weeks it was gonna get more complicated."

"You really have my back," Amy said. "How am I going to pay for this? Adam has no money. I was like, how were you gonna pay for a baby when you can't even pay for an abortion? Do you think money just shows up when you have a baby?"

"Will for me," Dina said. "But I don't have to keep it, thank God."

"Jonah," Amy said. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said. "But I can pay for the abortion. I have money."

"How much?" Dina almost turned around to see him. "I've always wanted to know how much."

"It's complicated," Jonah said. "There's a lot I can't touch, my dad's the trustee and he doesn't want me to have it. So I have to pay off all my debts, like, business school and credit cards. But my mom gives me an allowance from one of the other trusts. I'm not okay. I just keep thinking, first I lost everything I own here, and then when I got it back, Kelly got rid of the stuff I didn't shove in my backpack when I moved out, and, and then I lost my privacy. That should have been a private moment."

"I know," Amy said. "My daughter hates me and my family is super upset. Which will just get worse after the abortion. But I didn't know. I wouldn't have chosen it. But I did just choose not to be pregnant. And I have a month off so as I soon as I recover, I'm going skydiving. Let's talk about something else. Hey, Jonah have you ever had sex with a man?"

"Yeah," Jonah said. "I went to overnight theater camp two summers in a row."

"Not just jerking each other off while you watch the movie RENT," Dina said.

"No, I mean, I've had a dick in my ass. More than one, but not at the same time," Jonah said. "I haven't had a threesome but one time in college my roommate and I had sex with our girlfriends in our dorm room with the lights on so we could watch each other. It wasn't as hot as I thought it would be. My roommate had a really weird dick."

"This is fun," Dina said. “I hope I can hear more of both of your sex stories."

Jonah shook his head and looked out the window. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his heart was expanding against his ribs. 

He and Dina waited in the waiting room while Amy got lectured at. Dina said, "You know, the control shrink I just finished seeing for my anxiety isn't that bad. You could see her about how you're completely falling apart right now. You've got money, and four weeks off work."

"I'm fine," Jonah said. 

"Okay, play it that way."

Amy practically skipped out. "Okay, back in three days." She looked at the two of them. "I have no idea where to go. Emma said she hated me so much she was staying with my parents for the week."

"I have a hotel room," Jonah said. “With everything I kept from moving out of Kelly's."

"We have a destination," Dina said. "You two can figure out getting back your cars later. Without me. Some of us get to earn a paycheck tomorrow." 

Amy snuggled up to Jonah on the hotel bed. She said, "Is it horrible if I ask you for more than just the abortion? They can give me an IUD while I'm getting it and that would be great. Because I hope to have more sex with you. Though maybe you should get tested. When's the last time you had sex before me?"

"Uh," Jonah said. He had his arm around her and he was still, everything was wrong and he hurt but he could hold onto Amy like this so maybe it wasn't so bad. "The night before Kelly and I broke up. She liked to stay late and have sex in the store."

"On tape?" Amy sounded appalled and concerned. 

"Nope, I checked. We'd wait until after the store closed. I went into Glenn's office once with Garrett and got the code so we didn't get stuck overnight. And the evening security is focused on the entrances and the back employee sections. So we'd go to furniture and do it on the beds. Bed. She really likes the one on the endcap near the towels. And I checked, too, Not that hard to get into Dina's security office. We never showed up on them," Jonah said.

"Were you guys generally alone when you did that?"

"If there were other people hanging around, because it is really easy, we never saw them," Jonah said.

"I'm sorry our moment got ruined for you," Amy said. She shifted and kissed his cheek. "It was pretty great right up to that part."

"Thanks," Jonah said. 

He didn't really sleep well. He kept waking up and thinking he was at Garrett's or Kelly's or his own apartment or even home. But he was in this hotel. Amy slept like a log. 

They worked some things out. Amy got everything she needed out of the house and decided to she was going to sell it. She even convinced Adam to they should sell the house. Emma already hated them. She needed the money. After the abortion, she went to work cleaning the house, getting rid of things. She was going to wait until the house was sold before she found a new place.

"We are not moving in together," Jonah said. He was a good helper. They were basically living together, Jonah was staying at the house while Amy did all the work to get it ready to sell. Jonah helped a lot. He thought he helped a lot. 

Twice a week, he went to the shrink Dina recommended. He felt like all his optimism had been drained away, like now this one thing was ruined, everything else was, too. His shrink said he was overreacting. It was surprisingly effective. 

The first time they had sex after the taping and the abortion it was in Amy's house. In her guest room. He was really worried he wouldn't be up to the performance Amy deserved but once she was naked and he had time to taste her breasts and clit, he could have fucked her for hours. She said, "Was that kind of an exorcism?"

"Until you said that, it was," Jonah said. "It's fine, it's fine. I know Cloud 9's lawyers are taking it down everywhere they find it, but it still feels like, I waited so long for us, that day was so hard and I thought it ended well, but. Instead it's a joke people upload about screwing the Latina with the natural bush."

"It is natural," Amy said. "I don't know why it's not bothering me. I'm using up all my savings just to get through this month. I had an abortion, which I never wanted to do. But I actually feel great. I'm going to be happy, and I'm going to be rid of this house, and Emma is going to stop hating me, and I have you. However we're defining this."

"That's so cool. We've switched places. You're the one who thinks everything can work out and I can't see past it," Jonah said.

"Maybe you've been suppressing it too long," Amy said. "Now it's all bubbling up."

"But I have you," he said. "Whatever that means."


End file.
